You & I
by Jonas lives forever
Summary: -Miley, I told myself, It's them or Nick...- Miley faces a big decision. Everyone says that he's dangerous. Everyone thinks she's crazy. If she continues, she will loose all of her friends, and family, most likely. But.. Miley loved him. Nick isn't evil. He's her soul-mate... Song oneshot for the song You & I by One Direction.


**_A/N: Here is a random oneshot based off the song You & I by One Direction. It's pretty bad I know. _**

* * *

_I figured it out_

_I figured it out from black and white_

_Seconds and hours_

_Maybe they had to take some time_

_I know how it goes_

_I know how it goes from wrong to right_

_Silence and sound_

_Did they ever hold each other tight like us?_

_Did they ever fight like us?_

* * *

I closed my eyes, blocking out all of the noise. All of the yelling, screams- all gone.

All I could imagine was Nick next to me, holding me in his arms.

"Look at us!" I heard my best friend snap, grabbing my arm.

/

I opened my eyes slowly, biting down on my lip.

"Are you insane?!" Her boyfriend, Joe, exclaimed, running a hand through his gelled hair.

"No," I replied, turning back to Demi.

"You guys just don't understand..." I whispered, tearing up.

I heard Joe scoff as Demi sighed, sitting in front of me.

"Miles, look me in the eyes." I locked eyes with her, and I saw how terrified she really was.

"He could hurt you. He almost went to prison sweetie. He- he's a criminal. Please, Joe and I just don't want you to get hurt. He drinks. He takes drugs... We can't let him hurt you or anything. He's a bad person." I blocked out all of her words with all my might.

She _didn't _understand. Neither did Joe.

No one fucking did.

I love him.

/

"Nick is NOT a criminal!" I yelled, shooting up from my seat. I glared at Joe.

"He is your bloody **brother**,h-how could you simply agree with this?" Joe's eyes turned darker as he walked towards me, standing only inches away.

"He is not my brother. And never will be again. I hope he rots in jail where he belongs." I choked out a sob. I can't believe this. If only Joe knew, oh my god, if only they all knew the truth. The painful truth.

"Miles, he's dangerous! We love you just please please," I heard my best friend's voice crack, her voice was so ever pleading. Begging.

"Let him go." I burst into tears, shaking my head and turning up to both of them.

"I would rather let you two go," I spat, running out of the room. Running out of my best friend's house, the one that was practically my second home. **Not anymore.**

/

_Miley,_ I told myself, _It's them or Nick..._

* * *

_I figured it out_

_Saw the mistakes of up and down_

_Meet in the middle_

_There's always room for common ground_

_I see what it's like_

_I see what it's like for day and night_

_Never together_

_Cause they see things in a different light like us_

_Did they ever try like us?_

* * *

I saw him leaning against the wall, writing in his notebook.

I carefully walked over to him, tears still staining my face.

As soon as Nick heard me coming, his head snapped up, smiling. Yet, his smile quickly faded as he saw my hurt expression. He dropped his book and pen, quickly walking to me and hugging me. I burst into tears, crying into his chest.

"Oh Miles, what happened?" He whispered, rubbing circles on my back comfortingly.

Yet, in that moment, I couldn't say a word.

I looked up at Nick's gorgeous brown eyes and curly hair.

They- they were wrong.

They were all wrong...

Nick wasn't dangerous.

Nick wasn't a bad person.

Nick wasn't a criminal.

He was my soulmate.

/

"I love you," I whispered after a moment of silence. Nick smiled sadly, hugging me tighter.

"I love you so much more Miles," I looked down.

"But Nick.." He lifted my chin gently to look me in the eyes.

"I-I think we are going to have to... break up." I bit my lip, my heart breaking as the words left my lips. I saw the devastated look on Nick's face.

"Wh-what did I do?" He asked, his voice cracking. I watched as tears filled his eyes.

"Please, what is it? I can change!" He exclaimed and I slowly moved away from his grip.

"I just can't take it. All this time everyone tells me how dangerous a person you are and how you are only going to hurt me. And Nick, oh Nick, if only you heard what your own _brother_ said about you! It's enough to break a heart. I can't take all this anymore. Everyone treats me different... Everything's all too different. I am so so sorry, I just can't take it." Tears fell from my eyes as these words came out.

/

Nick remained silent for a second, looking down at the ground.

"You know, I was writing a song earlier, just before you came," He muttered, looking at me. I nodded slightly.

"What's it called?"

"You & I."

"Oh..." I gulped slightly. Nick walked a little closer to me, looking deep into my eyes.

"Hear me out?"

"S-sure." I whispered, my heart beating loud in my ears. He remained silent for a second, just looking at me, before he started singing with his oh gosh, angelic voice. Every time he sings it moves me.

"_You & I, we don't want to be like them. We can make it to the end. And nothing can come between you & I. Not even the gods above, can separate the two of us. And nothing will come between you & I..." _

I let the tears fall, entering his warm embrace.

"You & I." He whispered softly in my ear.

"You & I." I whispered right back.


End file.
